Skeleton in the Closet
Skeleton in the Closet is the ninth episode of the first season and the ninth overall of ''LEGO Hidden Side''. It was released a day early on December 17, 2019, before making its official release on December 18, 2019. Official Description It’s the night of the Blood Moon, and the fate of Newbury hangs in the balance. It’s up to Jack, Parker, J.B., Douglas and Spencer to stop the upcoming ghost invasion – and one of them will pay the ultimate sacrifice. Who will it be? What a cliffhanger! Press play to watch this LEGO® Hidden Side™ adventure. Plot Inside Newbury High School, the Ghosts are in the process of trying to release Lady E. from the Hidden Side. Suddenly, the Ghost Hunters show up and they get into a lengthy brawl. Mamali attacks Jack, but he uses the Blaster to chase her away. Meanwhile, Parker is caught trying to defend herself against Captain Archibald, but Parker is able to capture him. On the other hand, Dr. Drewell spews green slime onto J.B. but he realizes that it's her and he makes sure that she's okay. In order not to draw any detection, they pretend to fight. While all of this is going on, Douglas finds Lady E's portrait and tries to remove it, but The Bawa sees him. Luckily, he too is captured by J.B. Finally, Mr. Nibs confronts Spencer and blames him for stealing the Teddy Bear, but like his fellow Boss Ghosts, he too is captured. The Ghost Hunters successfully defeat all of the Ghosts, but it's too late, as the Blood Moon reaches Lady E.'s portrait, allowing her to escape the Hidden Side. A portal is opened, and her skeleton form is seen exiting her portrait. The Hunters try to stop her by shooting at her, but it has no effect. Douglas realizes that the Blood Moon is allowing Lady E. to escape, so he makes a perilous attempt to stop her by shielding the light from her, forcing her back into the Hidden Side. It also causes Douglas to enter the Hidden Side, with his helmet and cape remaining behind. The rest of the Hunters mourn their lost ally, and when morning arises, they decide to leave. However, his helmet and cape mysteriously rise and a skeleton pops out of nowhere. The skeleton then wears the costume and the Hunters realize that it's Douglas. They begin to celebrate, but Douglas warns them that Lady E. will return soon. Cast *Captain Archibald - Corey Krueger *Douglas Elton - William Kasten *Dr. Drewell - Paul Ganus *J.B. - L.C. Curci *Jack Davids - Corey Krueger *Lady E. - Lindsey Alena *Mamali - L.C. Curci *Mr. Nibs - Bruce Baker *Parker L. Jackson - Amelia Clover *The Bawa - Jonathan Alberto Transcript For the transcript of this episode, click here. Trivia *'Boss Ghosts': Lady E., Mr. Nibs, Mamali, Dr. Drewell, Captain Archibald, and the Bawa. *This is the first episode to feature more than one Boss Ghost. *This marks all the Boss Ghosts first appearance since their debut except for Lady Evelina. *The title of the episode is a reference to the phrase "skeleton in the closet," meaning a discreditable or embarrassing fact that someone wishes to keep secret. *This episodes takes place the day after the events of "Good Chemistry." **This is the first episode to take place immediately after the previous one. *When Mamali says to Jack "Jack be nimble," and Jack replies "Jack be quick," it was a reference to the nursery rhyme "Jack Be Nimble." *This is the last appearance of Douglas' mortal body and the introduction of his skeleton. *This episodes reveals that if a human enters the Hidden Side, they die immediately. However, they're able to return by possessing objects such as the school's science class skeleton. *This the the first episode to take place at night since "Bat Crazy." *This is the last episode on 2019. Gallery Screenshotter--SkeletonintheClosetLEGOHiddenSideEpisode9-0’00”.jpg Screenshotter--SkeletonintheClosetLEGOHiddenSideEpisode9-0’01”.jpg Screenshotter--SkeletonintheClosetLEGOHiddenSideEpisode9-0’04”.jpg Screenshotter--SkeletonintheClosetLEGOHiddenSideEpisode9-0’09”.jpg Screenshotter--SkeletonintheClosetLEGOHiddenSideEpisode9-0’06”.jpg Screenshotter--SkeletonintheClosetLEGOHiddenSideEpisode9-0’07”.jpg Screenshotter--SkeletonintheClosetLEGOHiddenSideEpisode9-0’18”.jpg Screenshotter--SkeletonintheClosetLEGOHiddenSideEpisode9-0’16”.jpg Screenshotter--SkeletonintheClosetLEGOHiddenSideEpisode9-0’23”.jpg Screenshotter--SkeletonintheClosetLEGOHiddenSideEpisode9-0’26”.jpg Screenshotter--SkeletonintheClosetHiddenSideEpisode9LEGOHiddenSideVideosLEGOcomforkidsGB-1’32”.png Screenshotter--SkeletonintheClosetHiddenSideEpisode9LEGOHiddenSideVideosLEGOcomforkidsGB-1’40”.png Screenshotter--SkeletonintheClosetHiddenSideEpisode9LEGOHiddenSideVideosLEGOcomforkidsGB-1’57”.png Screenshotter--SkeletonintheClosetHiddenSideEpisode9LEGOHiddenSideVideosLEGOcomforkidsGB-1’53”.png Screenshotter--SkeletonintheClosetHiddenSideEpisode9LEGOHiddenSideVideosLEGOcomforkidsGB-2’07”.png Screenshotter--SkeletonintheClosetHiddenSideEpisode9LEGOHiddenSideVideosLEGOcomforkidsGB-2’39”.png Screenshotter--SkeletonintheClosetLEGOHiddenSideEpisode9-0’27”.jpg Screenshotter--SkeletonintheClosetLEGOHiddenSideEpisode9-0’36”.jpg Screenshotter--SkeletonintheClosetLEGOHiddenSideEpisode9-0’43”.jpg Screenshotter--SkeletonintheClosetLEGOHiddenSideEpisode9-0’44”.jpg Screenshotter--SkeletonintheClosetLEGOHiddenSideEpisode9-0’48”.jpg Screenshotter--SkeletonintheClosetLEGOHiddenSideEpisode9-0’51”.jpg Screenshotter--SkeletonintheClosetLEGOHiddenSideEpisode9-0’58”.jpg Screenshotter--SkeletonintheClosetLEGOHiddenSideEpisode9-1’01”.jpg Screenshotter--SkeletonintheClosetLEGOHiddenSideEpisode9-1’05”.jpg Screenshotter--SkeletonintheClosetLEGOHiddenSideEpisode9-1’15”.jpg Screenshotter--SkeletonintheClosetLEGOHiddenSideEpisode9-1’20”.jpg Screenshotter--SkeletonintheClosetLEGOHiddenSideEpisode9-1’37”.jpg Screenshotter--SkeletonintheClosetLEGOHiddenSideEpisode9-1’49”.jpg Screenshotter--SkeletonintheClosetLEGOHiddenSideEpisode9-1’49”.jpg Screenshotter--SkeletonintheClosetLEGOHiddenSideEpisode9-1’56”.jpg Screenshotter--SkeletonintheClosetLEGOHiddenSideEpisode9-2’05”.jpg Screenshotter--SkeletonintheClosetLEGOHiddenSideEpisode9-2’20”.jpg Screenshotter--SkeletonintheClosetLEGOHiddenSideEpisode9-2’24”.jpg Screenshotter--SkeletonintheClosetLEGOHiddenSideEpisode9-2’34”.jpg Category:2019 Category:Hidden Side Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes Category:2019 episodes